nancydrewpcfandomcom-20200214-history
Koko Kringle Bar
Koko Kringle Bars are a chocolate candy bar in the Nancy Drew game series. They are part of the Wickford Castle candy collection of chocolate various cheese and candy. They are first seen in Secret of the Scarlet Hand. After solving Trail of the Twister, Nancy is rewarded by P.G. Krolmeister with a lifetime supply of Koko Kringle bars. Appearances *In Secret of the Scarlet Hand, there are Koko Kringle bars in Sonny Joon's desk. Additionally, the password for Sonny's disk is "Koko Kringle", and the hint is a picture of the Koko Kringle cow. *In Ghost Dogs of Moon Lake, Emily sells Koko Kringle bars. *In Danger on Deception Island, there are Koko Kringle wrappers in the top part of the lighthouse. There is also Koko Kringle Ice Cream Sauce in the mini fridge on Katie's boat. *In Secret of Shadow Ranch, a Koko Kringle bar falls out when Nancy puts her saddle back. *In The Curse of Blackmoor Manor, there are Koko Kringle bars next to the microwave in Jane's room. *In Danger By Design, various Koko Kringle wrappers and signs are seen in various places, including Nancy's desk. *In Legend of the Crystal Skull, Renée Amande has a cabinet full of Koko Kringle bars. These are the first Koko Kringle bars that Nancy can eat or have in her inventory. *In The Phantom of Venice, a Koko Kringle bar wrapper can be seen in Antonio Fango's waste basket and on a table in his office. *In The Haunting of Castle Malloy, Matt asks Nancy if she has a Koko Kringle bar. *In Ransom of the Seven Ships, Koko Kringle bars are among the items that can be won from the monkeys. *In Warnings at Waverly Academy, students can order Koko Kringle bars from Nancy when she works the snack shop. *In Trail of the Twister, Pa sells Koko Kringle bars. Additionally, in the wrap-up portion at the end of the game, P.G. Krolmeister rewards Nancy for solving the mystery with a lifetime supply of Koko Kringle bars. *In Shadow at the Water's Edge, there is a Koko Kringle bar in Nancy's suitcase. *In The Captive Curse, Koko Kringles return one again in Anja's gift shop. They are exactly like Koko Kringle bars from other games, but in German! *In Alibi in Ashes, Nancy has a stock of Koko Kringle bars in her bedroom nightstand! Also, Hannah sends her some snacks and there is koko kringle bars in it! * In The Ghost of Thornton Hall, there is an edible Koko Kringle Bar in Jessalyn's backpack in the passage that leads to the cellar. * In Sea of Darkness, there are Koko Kringle bars sold by Soren in the activity center's gift shop. Quotes There are no quotes about Koko Kringle bars. Wickford Candy Products *Koko kringles "milk chocolate crunches now 79.5% less fat!" *Koko Kringles Dark "Dark Chocolate crunchies" *Lickie Loo lollipops "thousands of flavors ten in each box!" *Koko choo-Choos milk chocolate covered chewy caramel "so chewy its like chewing cud!" *Cow-a-mel "creamy caramel and rich milk chocolate, together at last!" *"Wish I was chewing..." Cudsmakers "Chocolatey-chewy nougat treats!" *Moon Chunk "Out of this world cheesy snacks" *Udder Pops "Cream-filled lollipops" *Raging Infernos "Fiery Cinnamon Balls" *Auntie's Acorns "Chocolate Jawbreakers with a caramel center!" *"Bodacious Berry Bubblegum" Cowabubble *Koffee Kandy "sophisticated coffee treats" *Koko Mallos "milk chocolate covered marshmallows" *Koko Kringle Koko sauce! *Koko Kringles KOoKEE ice cream! Category:Other